ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Jumping Film
The Jumping Film was the introduction to both versions of The Monster Ball Tour. Description The first scene is a white grid moving slowly in and out before a random assortment of countdown numbers being shown rapidly. Shortly after, Gaga appears in the middle of the grid shown in slow-motion of her jumping doing a 360 degree in the air. This sequence is followed by a similar countdown fading to reveal a skull with a drape on it. The following scenes include footage from the Monster Ball: Theater, the Tank Girl Film. The next scene is Lady Gaga with red lipstick in slow-motion after she received a slap in the face. The third one is Gaga spraying hairspray while being squatting with one leg extended but they removed the tank that Gaga stood on. And the last is Gaga spraying hairspray while standing up. This sequence leads to a countdown from 10 to 1 till the beginning of "Dance in the Dark". The music was a reworked introduction of "Dance in the Dark", with a sample of Gaga's vocals from the song ("I'm a free bitch, baby") along with elements from Day n' Nite by Kid Cudi vs. Crookers and Finally 2008 by CeCe Peniston remixed by Kam Denny and Paul Zala during the last part of the film. Recorded Vocals I'm I'm I'm a free I'm a free I'm a free I'm a free I'm a free bitch baby! I'm a free bitch baby! I'm a free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free- Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! I'm a free bitch baby! Finally it has happened to me Finally it has happened to me Finally it has happened to me, -ned to me, -ned to me, -ned to me Finally I'm a free bitch baby! Finally I'm a free bitch baby! Theater On the Monster Ball: Theater version, the stage outer lights became light blue while the projector projected a futuristic green grid moving slowly in and out. A silhouette is shown from the back appearing in the middle of the grid, floating. The silhouette rotated, still in the air, revealing itself to be Lady Gaga. After 20 seconds, Gaga's lack of a body is shown in black and white appearing in the middle of the grid. Her body which started translucently became opaque to reveal a 360-degree jump projected in slow-motion. The slow-motion slowly switched pace as to match the increasing tempo of the song. After 1:30, a countdown appeared on the right corner of the screen as Gaga starts jumping. On the first few nights, that time was not included and the video would display splices/glitches of Gaga jumping. At the end of the timer, Gaga would do the first 360 jump as the video fades. Arena On the Monster Ball: Arena version, the concert began with this intro shown on the white curtain. The song featured in the film is a reworked and extended introduction of "Dance in the Dark". The "D-D-D-D" sample vocals with stripped beats in the beginning leading up to a remix of Finally 2008 by Denzal Park (Kam Denny & Paul Zala) which end directly 10-20 seconds before the first verse of "Dance in the Dark" (Starts at Silicone, saline). Images JUMP-001.png JUMP-002.png JUMP-003.png Jumping3-SHOWstudio.png 23575_375673158130_581703130_3888504_3163980_n.jpg Jumping film 1.jpg Jumping5-SHOWstudio.png jumping film 2.jpg jumping film 3.jpg Jumping6-SHOWstudio.png Jumping8-SHOWstudio.png Jumping7-SHOWstudio.png Jumping9-SHOWstudio.png JUMP-004.png Interlude8.JPG Jumping11-SHOWstudio.png Jumping-Tank-SHOWstudio.jpg JUMP-005.png Jumping11-SHOWstudio-Spray2.png Jumping11-SHOWstudio-Spray3.png Interlude5.JPG Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-1.png Interlude2.JPG MB2-Countdown10.png Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-2.png Jumping12-SHOWstudio-Final-3.png :Lady Gaga: Corset and a heavily frilled top by Marko Mitanovski (Spring/Summer 2010 Collection). Video Credits *Concept and Direction – Nick Knight and Ruth Hogben (SHOWstudio) *Creative Direction – Matthew Williams and the Haus of Gaga *Styling – Nicola Formichetti and the Haus of Gaga *Hair – Sam McKnight *Make-up – Val Garland *Nails – Marian Newman *Edit – Ruth Hogben *Production – Sarah Podesta (Gainsbury & Whiting) *3D animation – Kevin Stenning (Rapido3D), BURSTvisual *Video Programmer – Matt Shimamoto Category:Interludes Category:The Monster Ball Tour interludes